


Wait For Me

by abeth_zuppa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Married Sex, Van Hohenheim loves and respects his wife so much and I needed more content for them, i cried a few times while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_zuppa/pseuds/abeth_zuppa
Summary: Trisha and Hohenheim have one last night with each other. NSFW.
Relationships: Trisha Elric & Van Hohenheim, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

“Trisha, I’m going to be away for a while. Will you wait for me?”

She was startled by his words. She’d known for years about his immortal body. They’d even made a promise that they would grow old together, with him vowing to die before she did. They’d created two beautiful sons that looked so much like him. 

She knew that he would come back to her, and he knew that she would wait for his return. 

“Alright.”

*****

The night before he was to leave, Hohenheim took the opportunity to help Trisha get the boys ready for bed. He’d been responsible a few times before, usually with just one kid at a time. Now that they were rambunctious children who loved making everything into a game, it required both him and Trisha to get them settled for the night. Somehow, they were able to bathe them, put pajamas on, and brush their teeth. 

“Thanks for helping me get the boys ready. I’ll go tuck them into bed. How about you go pack?” Trisha whispered to him, holding Al with one arm and Ed’s hand with the other. 

“If you’re okay with that, Trisha.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “Wait for me.”

*****

Hohenheim sat in the bedroom, slowly folding his clothes and packing books into a suitcase. It had been many years since he’d traveled. He gave up his wandering ways to create a life with Trisha, keeping him in one place. She encouraged him to continue his travels, but he’d made the final decision to stay with her and their boys. 

He finished packing his suitcase and laid down. 

_ This is the last time I’ll be in this bed for a while.  _

He flipped through his research notes, unable to take in anything he’d written. His mind was filled with thoughts of Trisha. Her beautiful laugh as Ed and Al splashed in the bathtub. The way she smiled as she thanked him for helping her. The way she said “wait for me”. 

He stopped mindlessly flipping the pages of the book and packed it with the other books in his suitcase. He stretched out on the bed, placing his hands behind his head, ready to wait for his wife to come up to their room. 

*****

Trisha had finally tucked Ed and Al into bed. They were always delaying their bedtime as much as possible - another story, another drink of water, another goodnight kiss. She hoped that they couldn’t sense her anxiety of Hohenheim leaving. 

_ How can I even explain to them that their father’s going to be gone for weeks, months, or maybe years on end? _

She went out to the kitchen to finish drying the dishes, hoping that doing so would alleviate her tension. 

*****

He heard the sound of the kitchen sink running from the bedroom. 

_ Of course she’s doing the dishes on her own again. Guess I’ll go help her. I can talk to her about what’s happening.  _

On his way to the kitchen, he paused at the boys’ bedroom. The light from the hallway illuminated the dark room, enough that Hohenheim could see Ed and Al curled up against each other. Their soft snores stirred something inside of him. 

_ I don’t want to leave them. _

He’d spent their entire childhoods locking himself away in his study, poring over his research, trying to find an answer to end his cursed immortality and uncovering a sinister plot in the process. 

Even with all that he’d seen in his lifetime, Ed and Al were a constant blessing to him. All those times when he rubbed Trisha’s aching feet during her pregnancy with Ed; the late nights when Ed would cry for hours until he sang a Xerxian lullaby; building a block tower with Ed while Trisha napped and Ed promptly knocking it over; watching as Ed held baby Al for the first time; holding Al’s hands when he took his first steps, with Ed and Trisha encouraging him; running on foot to get the Rockbells when Al was seriously ill; teaching Ed from the bathroom about his mother’s love and the struggle of being pregnant – it was all worth it. 

He was scared now. 

“You can touch them, you know? They are your sons”.

Trisha stood in the doorway and wiped her damp hands on her apron. 

“I don’t want them to become monsters like me.”

“Oh please, you’re not a monster,” she said gently, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “They love you, as much as I love you.” She put a hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet hers. 

“I told you to wait for me in our room.”

“I heard you washing the dishes and wanted to help.”

“You can help me with something else,” she replied, moving to take his hands in hers, leading him with a soft pull to their bedroom. 

*****

When they closed the door, she turned to him. 

“Hohenheim, I – I want to make love to you before you go”.

He stopped. He attempted to process what she had just said.  _ Did she just say - but my body’s been decaying for years. She wants to touch me? _

“Even with the state I’m in, Trisha?” he said, eyes of gold searching her face. 

“Of course. You’re still the man I love, right?”

He loosened himself from her soft grip, placing his hands on either side of her smiling face. He kissed her as gently as when they first met, but he could sense that she wanted more by her smirking against his lips. 

_ Who am I to deny her what she wants? _

She gasped as he kissed from her neck down to her collarbone, his beard tickling the skin as he went. She worked his hair ribbon out, the rivers of gold running through her fingers. He removed her hair from its loose ponytail and pushed the strands behind her ear. They managed to pull themselves apart from each other long enough to remove each other’s clothes. A vest was unbuttoned and tossed aside, followed by a dress shirt and trousers. An apron and light purple dress, both still damp from dishwater, fell to the floor. 

He moved his hands down to her waist. His mouth traveled down to her breasts, kissing them fervently as she rocked her hips closer to him. She hummed to herself as he swiped his tongue over the nipple. 

“We should take this to the bed, dear,” she cooed. 

“If you say so,” he replied, kissing her again. 

Hohenheim laid down on their bed and let Trisha stay on top of him. He continued to map every inch of her bare skin with his hands and mouth, but she was starting to feel bolder. As she straddled his hips, Trisha’s hand trailed lightly up his leg, causing him to groan knowing what her plan was. 

Her hand wrapped around his erection. He bit his lip, straining to keep himself from becoming too loud. She stroked him and gave a seductive smile, bending down to kiss his lips again. 

“Trisha, if you keep doing this, I won’t last long.”

“Mmm, did you want to do something else?”

He leaned forward. 

“I want you to be satisfied, Trisha. You already do so much for me, for this family. Just – let me do something for you.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Okay then, since you’re offering.”

He kissed her on the forehead before changing their positions, his wife ending up on the bed, looking up at her husband. With a quick glance, he noticed that she was still wearing her pair of light blue underwear - nothing flashy or frilly, but her simplicity was yet another thing he loved about her. 

_ Beautiful, a true goddess. _

Hohenheim lightly dragged a finger from her neck downwards, sending light shivers down her spine. He reached the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off of her legs. 

“Like what you see?” 

His golden eyes met her brown ones. 

“You know I always love seeing you naked.”

She laughed. “Even with the stretch marks?”

“Especially with the stretch marks. You’re the most exquisite woman in the world, Trisha. More beautiful and more priceless than all the jewels in Xerxes.”

“Okay, Mr. Poet. Are you going to put that mouth to good use or what?” she said. 

He responded by silently placing his mouth on her clit, eliciting a small squeak from her. She clapped a hand over her mouth and tangled the other in his hair and hoped that the kids hadn’t heard. He smirked against her, letting his tongue press gently. Her head fell back onto the pillows as he continued to pleasure her for several minutes, alternating his speeds and pressure along with the use of his calloused fingers. Trisha’s hips moved faster against him as her muffled cries begged for release. 

“Oh God, please!”

“Please what?” Hohenheim stopped his ministrations, eagerly waiting for an answer from his wife. 

“Please...take, no - fuck me...” Trisha gasped. 

Her husband kissed her inner thigh, his beard slightly damp from her arousal. He stood up from where he was between her legs. Trisha watched, a twinkle of mischief in her eye, as Hohenheim removed his boxers. 

She had been sufficiently aroused before, but seeing Hohenheim completely naked had only heightened her desire. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her, their bodies close, nothing able to pull them apart. 

“Like what you see?” 

There was evidence of his body being in various stages of healing and decay. He’d added on a few more pounds since they got married. He was very much aroused by the sight of Trisha, his erection becoming slick with precum. Trisha found herself biting her lip to contain herself. 

“I love you,” she said, as he placed himself back over her. She pushed herself up to meet his face. Her tongue dove into his mouth in a searing kiss, allowing a groan to leave Hohenheim’s lips. 

“Trisha - are you sure you want to do this?”

She responded with another kiss. “Of course I do.” Using one arm to stabilize herself, the other hand reached down to grasp him. She guided him to her, a deep moan escaping her at the familiar feeling. 

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

They’d been married for years and had sex many times before, but Trisha was always surprised that Hohenheim asked if he was hurting her. He always cared about her feelings, and she loved that. 

“No, no, I just - I want to take this all in. Can we go slow?”

He nodded, taking his time to fully press into her. With each thrust, a different pleasurable sound came out of Trisha’s mouth. He brought his lips down to hers to distract her, then traveled up to kiss her temple. Their slow dance continued with Hohenheim’s left hand gripping Trisha’s thigh, while the other hand dug into the mattress next to her head. Each thrust went deeper and caused Trisha’s breasts to bounce in rhythm. 

“More, please!” Trisha’s eyes closed as she threw her head back. Hohenheim proceeded to thrust a little bit faster. He’d given up on peppering her temple with gentle kisses and instead went back to her exposed neck, leaving a small bite on her fair skin. 

“Van!”

He couldn’t hold back a moan upon hearing his given name fall from her lips. 

“Trisha…”

He moved faster against her body. His index finger moved to her clit and applied pressure. Trisha cried out in pleasure, edging towards the release she yearned for. 

“Come for me, my dear Trisha,” he breathed into her neck, their movements completely erratic and wild. 

The sweet sound of her orgasm caused Hohenheim’s breath to hitch in his throat as he came. As his thrusts slowed, Trisha gently ran her hand over his head. They continued to hold each other, wanting to memorize as much as they could one last time. 

Hohenheim removed himself from the warm, sweaty embrace and fell back onto the bed. They laid there, panting from the exertion. Trisha was the first to move. 

“Hohenheim…”

He turned his head to look at her. Her tousled chestnut hair flowed onto the pillow, lips red and swollen from his kisses and gentle bites, a light blush covering her face. The mark on her neck was reddening, darker in color than the one that bloomed over her chest. 

_ I love her. I love her and our family so much. How can I leave? _

“Do you really have to go?”

He moved closer and rested a hand on her back. His thumb rubbed against the top of her cheek. She pressed her face into his palm. 

“I don’t want to go, Trisha. But…”

She glanced up to make eye contact with him. 

“...I promise, I will come back. I’ll find out how to break this cursed immortality. I’ll be here to live out the rest of my life with you and the boys”. 

Trisha sniffled, doing her best to keep tears from forming. 

“I know you will.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead and met her lips again. Her brown eyes began to close. He pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chin. 

“Wake me up when you’re leaving, Hohenheim,” she said softly against the warmth of his chest. 

Hohenheim nodded against the top of her head, then fell asleep as well. For once in his life, the souls inside him remained quiet. 

*****

Hohenheim woke up a few hours later to the scent of Trisha’s hair. His wife had rolled over while sleeping with her back firmly pressed up against his bare chest. His arm laid across her front side, her hair tickling his nose. He smiled to himself. 

_ I’m going to miss this _ . 

He kissed the back of her head and removed his arm from around her. He got out of bed as quietly as the old mattress would let him and headed to the bathroom to get ready. The sun was not even close to rising yet, so he did his best to navigate the bedroom in the dark. Hohenheim heard Trisha roll over towards his empty side of the bed as he managed to find the bathroom light. 

He completed his usual morning routine with the addition of packing his personal hygiene items. As he was leaving the bathroom, he saw that Trisha had rolled back over to her side of the bed. 

Even with what little light was present, he was taken aback by her beauty. Her chestnut hair had gotten mussed up, strands framing her face and falling in front of her eyes. The blanket had been brought up to cover a majority of her naked body, with the tops of her breasts barely visible.

_ As beautiful as the goddess Leto _ .

“Trisha…”

She let out a sigh.

He touched her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her temple. A soft smile graced her face as she continued to sleep. 

“Trisha, wake up.”

Hohenheim shook her shoulder slightly, watching as she finally responded, her eyes blinking back sleep. 

“Hohenheim? Mmm -,” she yawned as her hand went up to rub the sleep from her eyes, “Are you - going?”

“Yes, dear. I just need to pack a few more things.”

“Hmm, okay. Let me get dressed and I’ll walk you to the door,” she said sleepily. She leaned forward and stretched, slowly swinging her legs out of the warmth of the sheets. Trisha caught Hohenheim’s eye. 

“Are you going to watch me get dressed?”

“Just trying to commit everything in this room to memory. It’s going to be a while until I see this all again.”

Trisha picked up her dress that had been tossed aside only a few hours before and put it on. Hohenheim checked his suitcase again, glancing every once in a while over to Trisha as she smoothed her dress, brushed her hair and tied it into her usual ponytail. She catches her lip between her teeth in an attempt to keep her tears in. 

“Trisha,” Hohenheim said, coming up behind her and holding her close to his chest. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“I know. I’m - I’m fine,” she replied. He turned her around to face him and pulled her into his embrace. 

“I’ll be back. Just wait for me. I promise.”

She nodded against him as he kissed the top of her head. 

“It doesn’t mean it isn’t going to hurt, Hohenheim.”

Both of them stay like this for what feels like forever. Trisha listens to Hohenheim’s heart, wondering if she could sense the souls inside of his body. 

“I - I should walk you out, dear.” Trisha brought a hand up to her beloved’s face and showed him the most beautiful smile she could conjure up, bringing the hand down to his shoulder and adjusting his vest. He couldn’t help but smile in return, taking her face in between his hands and kissing her deeply. 

“I love you, more than anything, Trisha.”

“I love you too, Hohenheim.”

He inhaled a deep breath and released it before opening the bedroom door, Trisha carrying his suitcase. The house is quiet, shadows cast over the walls and floors of the hallway. Trisha helps him put on his travel coat. 

He’s about to leave when they both hear their sons’ footsteps. 

*****

Hohenheim had hoped that he could get out of the house while the boys were still asleep, to avoid having them watch their father leave with no explanation. He knew it was cowardly to do it like this. 

He kept his hand on the door handle as Trisha talked to Ed and Al, doing her best to keep them from asking where he was going. He got enough of a glimpse of them to see the confused, sad facial expressions, before he opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

*****

“Mom, where’s Dad going?” Ed questioned her.

She took a deep breath, exhaling and putting a smile on her tired face. 

“He’s going on a trip.”

“Where?” Al asked. 

“Far away. He’s going somewhere far away.”

“How long is he gonna be gone?”

“I - I don’t know. But he’ll be back soon, I promise. Come on, go to the bathroom and back to bed.”

*****

Trisha tucked her sons back into bed, kissed their foreheads, and headed back to her room. The room that she and Hohenheim had shared for many years.  _ It’s not the last time we’ve shared it. _

The sheets were still rumpled from what had transpired hours ago. As she laid down, she took in the faintest feeling of warmth and the pillow next to her head that still smelled like him - exotic and earthy. She closed her eyes. This was not the same feeling as when he would travel for a few days - he told her that he would be gone for “a while”. That could be months or even  _ years _ . He hadn’t explicitly said what the purpose of his journey was other than wanting to become mortal again, but she knew it was important enough that he had to go. 

She pulled his pillow to her chest and let out the tears that she’d been stopping from showing him since he told her he was leaving. Sobs wracked her body as she cried out for her love, his words echoing in her head. 

_ Wait for me.  _

***** 

Meanwhile, on an empty train moving farther and farther away from Resembool, as the grey sky covered the land in darkness, Hohenheim removed his glasses and wept. 

_ Wait for me, Trisha. I promise I’ll come back. _

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the smut, but this time it made me sad as I was writing it. 
> 
> I love Van Hohenheim's character and I needed more content for his and Trisha's relationship, which is where this piece came from. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are highly appreciated, especially as I continue to work on my writing. Thank you!
> 
> Ellie (abeth_zuppa)


End file.
